Incomplete Past
by kyhplz
Summary: She was alone, cold, and had no memories. She could hear the distant noise of a door closing, and then a lock clicking in place. It was the cold feeling that surrounded her was what lulled her into the deep abyss of sleep. It's Better than it sounds.
1. Prologue

I know, I have a habit of posting four or five stories at once, but I has the inspiration needed for this story, SO I MUST START IT.

Any kind of criticism/reviews and all else are allowed.

If I don't update in a while, it's either because of a trip (doubtful), I lack the inspiration (most likely), or I've forgotten all about it. (99.99 chance unlikely)

I'll try to keep the chapters at least 1 000 words, not 200 word crap.

Also, slight note: Kathryn has a bit of a mouth, but you still have to count for Edward, okay?

* * *

_She_ _was alone, she was cold, and she had no memories. She could hear the distant noise of a door slamming shut, and then a lock clicking in place. It was the cold feeling that surrounded her that lulled her into the deep abyss of unconsciousness._

_She awoke several hours later, shivering. She tried to stand, but her ribs cried in protest. Instead, she just sat, hunched over, her left hand held tight in a ball. It was then she realized the extent of her injuries. Cracked and possible broken ribs, and a deep throb in her hand… _

_She opened her blood-soaked palm, to reveal a strange circle carved into her palm, which would certainly leave a permanent scar, or at least one that would last up until she was fifty. She closed her palm again when the pain became too much to bear. There, that was much better, although it still hurt…_

_Letting the tears stream down her cheeks, she stood up, trying to ignore the pain her ribs gave her. Instead, she slowly began to walk up the steps, her right hand clutching the railing, her left still held tight in a fist._

_When she made it to the top, she noticed that it was all dark in the room. Using her right hand, she felt for a light switch, and she eventually found one right next to her._

_The room lit up like a theatre in front of her. There was a living room that only held a couch closest to her, a kitchen to her right, and a staircase at the other end. Completely going against the idea of going up the staircase, she instead flopped on the couch, albeit rather painfully. The couch, she noticed, was as hard as a rock. She didn't care, though. It was better than standing or sitting on the floor.  
_

_It was then that she took the time to think about herself. 'Who am I?' No answer came at first, until two words flashed briefly through her mind, before disappearing again._

"_Kahhthuryn Yuumeiiii?" She spoke, her words slurred and unclear. She repeated the name._

"_Kathryn Yuumei…" Her throat was dry and hoarse. It felt like she hadn't drank in days. She vaguely wondered why she hadn't drank in so long, but quickly pushed the thought away._

_She continued to question herself. 'How old am I?' Every time she got an answer, she would speak the word as to get her mouth working._

_It came to a point where the pain in her ribs called her attention away from her thoughts. So far, she had learnt that that her name was Kathryn Yuumei, she was 10, her favourite fruit was an apple, and a few other minor things._

_When she was about to fall asleep, the door burst open, extra lights were flicked on, and there noises. Oh god- such loud noises! There was shouting, the thump of people running down the sets of stairs, among the many noises around her. It hurt to hear them, so began to whimper. Apparently, her whimpers did not go unheard, as she suddenly felt a presence beside her, and her eyes flew open._

_It was a calm, soothing voice that greeted her._

"_It's okay, little one… you're safe now." His face was dark, even in the bright light; she couldn't see it, but she knew she would never forget his hair. It was black, much like her own, and so shiny… _

_She reached out to touch a strand that fell on his face, which earned a small snicker from behind the person, as he gently put an arm around her neck, while she played with his lock with her right hand, and another around her legs. She whined in protest as she was lifted up, her ribs crying along with her._

"_Hush now…" the voice whispered, calming her somewhat, but she kept crying. There was soon a blanket wrapped around her, and she was being rocked back and forth slowly, so slowly... then someone grabbed her hand rather roughly, and she screamed with all the air she had. Her hand was being squeezed hard, and it hurt so much. Suddenly, the arm that was around her legs was no longer there, and she felt her hand being gently squeezed. Something cold was touching it, probably a cold, wet cloth._

_"You shouldn't be rough with her, sir. She's just a child." There it was again, that voice._

_"I don't care! Look at her hand! It's all bloody! For all we know, the enemy could have written a message on that brat's hand!" It was a voice; rough, and it just made Kathryn whimper more._

_"Sir, you're scaring her. Please stop." The arm was under her legs again, and she could feel herself being lifted, so very slowly._

_While she was being carried away, she could have sworn that rough voice was yelling at her, but why?_

_"Hush... I won't let anyone hurt you, little one." The voice, so calm and soothing, was what lulled her to sleep, as well as being rock in the person's arms._

_She never heard the voice again, but she would always remember it._

* * *

Pretty short, I think, but I didn't have the heart to keep going.

I'm pretty sure that 99 of you know who the person is. It's probably quite obvious.

Meh, I'll kick up the next chapter sometime soon.

Yay for inspiration!


	2. Chapter 1

Yay! Chapter two! )

DISCLAIMER: I do not own FMA, or anything associating with it.

Only Kathryn is mine. )

* * *

Kathryn woke up, panting and sweating, in a dark and cold room. Using her hand, she slapped her chest a few times, as to calm her breathing.

"Damn it…" She muttered, since she had the dream again. It was a dream that plagued her visions, and always tormented her.

It was her first, true memory.

Sighing in discomfort, she threw over the quilt that she had slept with, the cold air in her room greeting her bare, slim legs.

She stood up, a little shaky at first, but her legs soon calmed. She made her way towards the bathroom, which was at the other end of the hall, where she proceeded to take a boiling hot shower that always calmed her nerves. She stood there for a good hour, just staring at the nozzle where the water came out of.

When the water started to cool, she immediately jumped out, wrapping herself in a towel, and proceeding back to her room.

Kathryn had a very plain house; Kitchen, Bathroom, Bedroom, a guest room, a living room, a basement (for her alchemic studies) and a large backyard. She had been living on her own for a few years, well, for as long as she could remember… Being 15 and her first memory was that of being aged ten.

When she was all dry, she dressed herself in a pair of loose black pants with a dark red top, also putting on a set of gloves that covered her palms, but not her fingers.

She brushed her thick, black hair thoroughly, before putting a red headband in her hair.

She then made her way to the kitchen, where she made pancakes, all the while mumbling how she hated 'reporting to that ass'. 'That Ass' had control over her and four others. Out of the five of them, two were state alchemists.

Fingering the chain in her pocket, she remembered how, only a couple of months ago, she had taken part in the state alchemist exam.

The other that was special about that day, other than the fact that her left palm was all that was needed to perform alchemy; she could have sworn she hear the voice that day. So sweet and soothing, like honey…

She knew, though, that in the end, it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

A sharp _hiss_ brought her back to the real world. She now noticed that her finger was burnt.

"Shit." She mumbled, placing her finger in her mouth and turning the stove off.

So instead, she ate cereal that morning.

Stepping out of her house and locking the door, she finally realized what she had forgotten. Grimacing, she unlocked her door, ran upstairs, and grabbed her watch that certified her as an alchemist of the state, relocked the door, and then bolted towards Central HQ.

Pushing open the doors to HQ, she flashed her watch at the secretary, who nodded, and began the unholy march towards the place that was 'That Ass's' office.

Reaching the door, she knocked roughly three times.

"Come in." Ugh, how she hated that voice of his.

Opening the door and stepping in, she gave a stiff salute to her commanding officer, who wasn't even looking up.

"About time you got here." He sneered.

"Nice to see you too, sir." Kathryn sneered in return.

"I'll forget you said that. Where's your report?"

"Right here, _sir._" The 'sir' was heavily laced with sarcasm, as she threw a bunch of papers at her commanding officer.

"Not bad, for 15…" Kathryn's eyebrow twitched momentarily, but she hastily ignored it.

"Was there another reason you called me, colonel?" The colonel grinned maliciously.

"Oh yes, there's some terrible news, I'm afraid…" He said as he handed the report back to her.

"What is it, sir?"

"You'll now be working under colonel Mustang. I have no need for you anymore. Besides… maybe then you can have some fun time with the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Inwardly, Kathryn danced a little jig. She had heard man good things about the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang. However, she had never met him personally.

"Goodbye, little brat. Oh, and give Mustang my regards!" With that, Kathryn merrily ran out of her ex-commanding officer's office, and proceeding down the hall, where Mustang and his subordinates worked.

She gave three sharp taps on the wooden door.

_Tap…_

_Tap…_

_Tap…_

Finally, the door opened, revealing seven people in the room. The only female- besides herself was standing next to two people arguing.

'_Wait, arguing? No… more like… taunting.'_

There was a man sitting at a desk, black hair flopping casually around his head. He wore the standard military uniform, and his onyx eyes held deep traces of amusement.

'_What does he find so funny?'_

The other had his back turned to her, but she could see the faint outlines of metal in his right arm.

'_I see, automail…'_

He had his blonde hair in a braid tied back, and he was awfully short. She could see black platform boots on his feet, and a red coat. She could also make out leather pants, but couldn't see his shirt. He was shouting at the taller man, telling him to not call him short while stomping his leg repeatedly.

Kathryn snickered quietly.

Beside the blond boy, was a suit of armor. It looked as though it was trying to calm down the blond.

"I see… so that's Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist and Alphonse Elric, his younger brother, eh? I never knew the Fullmetal alchemist was so short…"

The man who held the door snickered.

"You're lucky the chief and Fullmetal are having another argument. Otherwise, the kid would be clawing at you right now." He had blond hair and a cigarette was dangling from his mouth.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Is that so? Mind if I interrupt?"

Before he could reply, Kathryn gave a quick 'cough' intertwined with the word 'shorty'.

Edward Elric turned exactly 180°, coming face to face with Kathryn.

"And who might you be?" He asked, as an eyebrow rose.

Looking over, Mustang's eyes wandered over to the girl near Havoc.

"Ahh, you must be Kathryn Yuumei, the Scar Alchemist… or do you prefer the Shadow Alchemist?" Mustang greeted, walking around his desk to shake hands with the teen.

"Either is fine, sir." Kathryn replied, shaking hands with the colonel.

"Well, I might as well introduce you to the crew." Mustang smiled warmly, pointing to Havoc.

"2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc." The blonde gave a sharp salute, before closing the door.

"Master Sergeant Kain Fuery." A man stood up. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a squareish set of glasses. He saluted as well.

"2nd Lieutenant Heymans Breda." A stocky redhead stood up, saluting. Incidentally, because he stood up so fast, Breda fell over. Everyone burst out laughing, even Breda.

Kathryn snickered a little, before sobering. She nodded towards Mustang to continue.

"Warrant officer Vato Falman." An old-looking man saluted stiffly, his whole body shaking nervously. Roy grinned.

"Calm down, Falman." The man almost immediately relaxed.

"1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." Riza gave the sharpest salute, in Kathryn's opinion. Her reddish brown eyes held a hint of amusement as Breda's expense, but her eyes were turned towards her in an instead, shutting out any emotion in them. Kathryn grinned in response.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric." Ed merely stuck out his hand, a genuine smile on his face. Kathryn shook it, grinning.

"And finally… The Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang." Roy bowed in a very gentleman-like fashion.

In return, Kathryn bowed as well. "Nice to meet you all, sirs." She said, bowing.

Riza smiled, crossing her arms.

"Sir…"

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"I think you forgot someone." Riza pointed a finger over towards a corner of the room, where Alphonse stood, still as a statue.

"I don't think so…" Roy replied, ignoring the Lieutenant's finger.

With a sigh, Hawkeye pointed to the suit of armor in the corner.

"That's Alphonse Elric, the younger brother. He is not part of the military, but you will see him as often as you see his brother." Grinning, Roy added a little remark.

"That's not very often. It's amazing enough, how he can travel so far with those short legs of his." Grinning, Roy ruffled Ed's hair with one hand. Said teen was quaking in anger.

"Who… who… WHO'RE YOU CALLING A LITTLE BITTY ANT, HUH?!" Ed yelled, shoving the colonel's hand off his head.

Ginning, Kathryn walked over to Ed. "Don't worry; it's just a little joke." She snickered, measuring herself on him just for the fun of it.

"You people just love to piss me off, dontch'ya?" Ed mumbled.

"You bet." Havoc replied, giving the teen a slap on the back.

Ed just grimaced, and walked over to his brother.

"We'll just be on our merry way, okay, Colonel Sarcasm?" Ed had an evil glint in his eye the made Alphonse feel a little uneasy.

"Whatever. Bye, Fullmetal." Roy replied, waving his hand dismissively.

Kathryn smiled sadly. She had no family that she could remember, or any memories of the first ten years of the life. These people were different; they had families to go to, or close friends to lean on.

She had none of that.

"ANYWAY… once again, welcome, Scar Alchemist!" Roy cried dramatically.

"You can all just call me Kat; I'm not fond of being called the Scar or the Shadow anyway." Kathryn rubbed the back of her head.

"Alright then, _Kat._" Roy replied, his mouth formed into a smirk. Sighing, Riza pointed to a large pile of paperwork on Roy's desk.

"Sir…"

"Hush, Hawkeye. I'll get on it soon enough!" Roy waved a hand dismissively, before turning towards Kathryn again.

"So, Kathryn… would you mind showing us your abilities? I can honestly say that I've never seen your perform alchemy before."

With a nod, Kat walked over to a desk, removing the glove from her left hand and placing her palm on the table. It immediately began to transform, before finally ending up with something that oddly resembled a rocking horse.

Roy was impressed, to say the least. Grinning, he sauntered over to the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Such a remarkable talent!" He cried dramatically, bringing up a hand and wiping some 'sweat' from his forehead.

"Oh, and colonel Mustang?" Kathryn asked, replacing her glove.

"Yes?"

"The Major General sends his sympathies." Kathryn coughed when she said 'Major General'.

Smiling, Roy nodded.

"I heard that you can be quite a hassle when you to be."

Kathryn frowned, since when was she so popular.

Quickly setting back on task, she handed Mustang her yearly report quickly.

"Permission to leave, sir?"

Before Roy had a chance to reply, Kathryn had run out the door.

"She's uh… quite energetic." Roy replied, solemn.

"Yes, she is. However, colonel, I get the feeling that we know her from somewhere else as well."

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter one.

I'm fully aware that my summary is kind of crappy, I'll fix it up now.

REVIEW AND MAKE ME FEEL LOVED.

Kthanks

-Kyh


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fma, just Kathryn and my computer

* * *

Kathryn slammed her door shut, panting.

She had made a beeline from HQ straight to her house, and had run all the way, never stopping to take a breath.

"I don't know why I ran…" she panted. "But next time, I'll try and stay a little while longer!"

Flopping on her couch, Kathryn flipped through the movies randomly that were under her coffee table. When finding no movie of interest, just horrors and romance, she just laid down on the couch, eventually falling asleep.

It was dark when Kathryn woke up. Sitting up, she winced.

"Damn ribs, always giving me a hard time…" She muttered angrily.

Ever since the incident five years ago, her ribs usually tend to cry whenever she sleeps in a certain position.

"I really should get stronger painkillers for these…" she mumbled, standing up and wincing again.

Hunching her back, she slowly made her way to the kitchen. She learned to keep some painkillers in three areas; her bedroom, the bathroom, and the kitchen. That way, they were always available.

Popping two of the ghostly white pills in and taking a sip of water, Kathryn slowly trudged up the long set of stairs.

"I wish they'd invent painkillers that took effect quicker…" she complained, sitting on her bed, and taking off her gloves.

Placing them on the nightstand, Kat then stared at the palm of her left hand, placing two fingers from her right on it. The circle on her palm began to glow lazily into a nice shade of blue. Giving a cry of pain, Kathryn pulled her fingers away, and the blue light faded.

"Why does it always do that…?" she mumbled to no one in particular.

Replacing the gloves, Kathryn felt the painkillers begin to take effect. The side effects made her a little drowsy, and some sleep wouldn't hurt…

Glancing over at the clock, she noted that is was 1:37 A.M.

Smiling tiredly, Kat flopped onto her pillow, curling up and sighing happily.

She let sleep take over from there.

* * *

"Uh, sir… should we go see her, make sure she's okay?" Breda asked, looking over at the colonel.

"Nonsense Breda. She's been living on her own for five years, I bet she's fine." Roy replied lazily, nonchalantly signing a paper and thus completes his latest stack.

Another immediately found its way to his desk.

"Some more papers for you to sign, sir."

"Th-thank you, Lieutenant Hawkeye." Roy replied, dropping his head sadly.

"You're welcome, sir. Oh, and I suggest you finish that pile, sir. There are still quite a few piles to finish before you go home, sir." Hawkeye replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, Lieutenant Hawkeye." Roy sighed, unwillingly giving in to the curse that is known as signing paperwork.

"Thank you for your co-operation, sir." Hawkeye replied, organizing a stack of papers.

"I'll bring these to General Hakuro now, sir."

"Go ahead, Lieutenant." Roy replied, not looking up from the papers he was signing.

-time change-

Roy sighed, finishing what felt like his billionth page. Looking over at the clock on his desk, he noted with disappointment that it was about eight o'clock at night. His staff had all left at six… even Hawkeye. He was too busy to notice at the time.

"Damn…" he muttered, grabbing his coat and sailing out the door and stepping into his car.

The drive to his place was short and uneventful. He only had to beep a few times, considering the area of Central he lived in.

Pulling into the driveway, Roy turned off the ignition and unlocked his door, flopping onto the couch. He flipped aimlessly through several channels on the television. After finding nothing but soap operas and cartoons, he turned the T.V. off, and instead went upstairs to his bedroom.

Roy's home was fit for a person or two to live in it, so it was pretty small. It was a three floor house. The top floor held his bedroom, a guest bedroom, and a bathroom.

The main, or second, or middle, floor held the Kitchen which was rarely used, the dining room, and the living room.

Then, finally, there was the basement. It was a large cement room with another, smaller room at the end. The smaller room only held the things necessary for washing and drying clothes. The large room was used for alchemy and alchemy related studies.

After lingering in the doorway for a few moments, Roy proceeded to enter his room. Pulling off his military uniform, he put it in his closet, and in turn, put on some red flannel pajamas. Giving a contented sigh, he flopped down onto his double bed and closed his eyes.

Since it was only about nine o'clock, Roy soon got bored of just laying there. Instead, he walked downstairs into his basement, where the floor was littered with books, torn pages, notes old and new, and transmutation circles.

Three out of his four walls were covered in transmutation circles, each one different, somehow. The final wall had a desk bolted to it, and was surrounded by books.

Pulling out a book at random, Roy began mindlessly shuffling through the different pages, before the book landed on a page with a… different kind of transmutation circle.

There was no definition, just the word '_LOST'. _He found this circle strange, to say the least. After examining it carefully for five minutes or so, he grabbed a piece of chalk from his desk then drew the circle on a vacant spot beside his desk.

Since he didn't know how it worked, Roy took out a pad of paper and redrew the circle, again, putting 'LOST' under it. He could look in the library for information about this, perhaps…

Folding the page into four, Roy just left the book on the floor, while he dashed upstairs and put the circle and the word in a pocket that was on his military uniform.

While his excitement and curiosity began to grow, so did his fatigue. Giving a huge yawn, Roy practically fell in the bed, and was asleep within seconds.

Well now, isn't this late?

Sorry for those of you who actually read this.


End file.
